Coffee
by AlyCat3
Summary: Stealthy Stories One Shot, how did Don get his first hit of coffee?


I loved the idea of when Donnie got his first taste of coffee, first Don centric anything so give me a break

* * *

><p>(There about ten)<p>

Donatello's POV

I stumbled out of my lab rubbing at my tired eyes, trying to rub away the blood shot threw them.

My only thought was what kind of power outlet I would need to use on my...what was Mikey doing?

Over on the couch illuminated in a blue green glow was my little brother sitting up wide awake his eyes trained on the TV and occasionally bringing something to his mouth.

Inching closer I glanced at the new (well new to us) cable box and saw that it was officially five o'clock in the morning, and we'd all gotten up at eight the previous morning, what was he still doing up?

Okay sure it was now Saturday morning and we didn't have our trainings until the afternoon today, but still staying up this late was unlike him, he tried to get in as much sleep as was possible.

One glance at the TV however told me all I needed to know.

Curse my inability to say no to a new project, ever since I'd gotten us cable down here Mikey had hardly done one thing that was not related to his new favorite show.

He goggled all the characters and spent the time in between that watching all sorts of episodes and videos on the computer.

He had all the comics and action figures and seemed able to relate any kind of life situation to something on that show, along with a memorable quote.

Master Splinter called it unhealthy, but as long as Mikey took out two hours of his day for his ninjitus training he said nothing about it.

Raph Leo and I were going to have an intervention sometime next week, but this was just ridiculous.

Unable to watch any more I crept closer to him, he didn't even glance up from his show, and said quietly "what are you doing?"

It had the desired effect, he jumped hard spilling what ever had been in his hand and glancing around to see who had caught him.

When his eyes landed on me he visibly relaxed and then turned back to his program with a wave of his hand, effectively thinking that would be the end of this.

I begged to differ, and opened my mouth to repeat, but he let out a loud "shhhhhhhhhhhhhh" making all noise ineffectual until less then a minute later commercials took over.

Only then did Mikey chose to look up at me with slightly red eyes himself and whine "why do they even have commercials? There just evil manifestations of aliens trying to take over are TV's."

I blinked a couple of times before asking "Mikey have you been going into my lab again, cause that's an awfully big word for you?"

His sheepish grin said it all as he glanced down, then bolted upright with a squeal saying "aww man, my coffee! Its spilt. Now I have to go make more."

With a quick glance thrown towards the magic box, he bolted to the kitchen and by the time my comparatively slow pace got there he already had some water going in his coffee pot.

I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed as I watched him hop around the room and finally make it back just as it started bubbling out brown liquid.

I wrinkled up my nose as the strong stench reached me and asked "why do you drink that stuff? It smell's disgusting, and it makes you even more hyper then normal, if you keep drinking that your going to spontaneously combust."

With his fix now done he glanced up at me with wide eyes and said "it helps keep me awake, theirs only fifteen minutes of my show left then I'll go to bed."

I sighed in exasperation and decided just to let him have his fun, this was only a fad that would pass soon, then we could toss all that nasty brown heart attack down the drain.

Moving around the kitchen I found what I had originally been looking for and then went back to my lab, fighting with my lids the hole time.

What I wouldn't give to sleep right now, but I had to finish.

The last time I'd gone to bed with out a project that wasn't finished I kept having these stupid dreams where the what ever I was working on would get up and run away with me chasing it the hole time I slept.

It was just as restful as not sleeping at all.

Still with every passing minute my lids got heavier and I was going to have to do something if I didn't want to fall asleep on top of this.

Deciding that maybe if I moved around for five minutes I'd be a bit more awake, I found myself right back in the kitchen glancing around.

Maybe I should get some water or milk maybe even a soda, I'd have to go to the bathroom before I went to bed but maybe something cold would keep me awake.

I ground my teeth in frustration as I realized Mikey had put an empty milk carton back in the fridge, having used the last of it on his stupid coffee.

You had to freeze the water to drink it it was so nasty, and I only now remembered Raph had finished the last soda today, or more like yesterday.

I glanced over at the almost full pot and not entirely sure why, decided to dump the stuff out.

It wouldn't do any body any good to find out Mikey had stayed up all night again, Leo would probably spend the rest of the day dumping out every bit of sugar in this place.

Picking it up I walked over to the sink and was fixing to dump it down when I caught another whiff of the stuff, gag.

To strong, to repugnant.

Still, the appeal was strong.

What could this stuff taste like to have Mikey drinking gallons of this stuff just to watch a show?

It was just like another experiment, I told myself stubbornly, just take one sip of this liquid dirt then dump the stuff.

I went and got a clean cup of my own then filled it only so you couldn't see the bottom, then scrunched up my nose and sipped.

And nearly puked.

Man that stuff was nasty, why did Mikey drink this crap?

Then my eyes landed on the empty carton, now in the trash can courtesy of me.

The stuff he drank was never as dark as this, he filled half the glass with milk and the other half with sugar, then put about as much coffee in there as I had now.

Without the milk option, I wandered over to the pantry and dumped a healthy amount of sugar into the cup, then went back and this time filled up the other half of the glass with coffee.

Another sip, not as bad, not very good but I couldn't help but notice right away how this little foray had already woken me up slightly.

Maybe Mikey had an idea there, this stuff helping you stay awake.

After all, its just one night.

* * *

><p><span>Six Years Later<span>

"Donatello, that's your third cup this morning. You need to slow down, honestly I think I'd prefer you on crack to this."

I glanced up at my eldest brother in irritation as I took another hardy chug of the black liquid "get off it Leo. Shesh if I want to drink something its not illegal."

Okay, that was a little harsh, especially from me, but he'd been getting on me about this for a while now.

It was my choice how I woke up, and they knew that I needed a little help.

When Leo continued to watch me the tension got to be to much so I took my cup and went to my lab to finish my breakfast.

Just before I shut the door I heard Raph mutter "man, what I wana know is how the shell he got so addicted to the stuff. Just one morning we woke up and bam, he's hooked."

* * *

><p>Yes I used a lot of big words in this, and kind of random thought process cause that's how I imagine Donnie's brain works when he isn't speaking allowed to his bro's. As stated my first foray into Don's egg head so be nice and leave a review telling me what you think.<p> 


End file.
